


Only Us

by foxtales



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Ben Has Figured Out How To Work Around That, First Time, Human Stig, James Gets In His Own Way, M/M, The Stig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Ben Collins, professional racing driver and Top Gear consultant, was about as far from James's 'type' as one could possibly be.
Relationships: James May/Ben Collins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008 when duckduck asked for some porn because she was having a cruddy time of it. She gave me the following prompt - "James/Stig!Ben, first time, in a relationship." This is what I came up with. 
> 
> Title from the Peter Gabriel song.

James watches the Stig move through the crowd at the tea break - can't look away more like, but he doesn't bother to differentiate anymore. Beneath his helmet and overalls, the Stig is leashed; silent, but possessed of such power and grace, such _arrogance_. It flows off him as he navigates the crowd, and people automatically step away, some without realizing they're doing it. James always finds how people react to the Stig interesting; some never even approach the man, others step up and tentatively hand over their biros and paper for a signature or warily ask for a photo. The Stig is actually great with fans, even better with kids, but that appears to be almost as well-kept a secret as his real identity. At that thought, James smiles softly and heads toward the back of the hangar.

***

He's been around the back for five minutes, his cigarette not quite burnt to the filter yet, when he hears the door click shut quietly. "We'll have to go round the front to get back in," he says equably, not turning around.

"I know," comes the muffled voice from behind him. Then he can hear the visor lift, and the next words are uttered in a clear tenor. "Turn around, James."

James does, and as his blue eyes meet Ben's gray-green, he feels the connection in his gut. He always has, from the first day Ben was introduced around the set as the White Stig. He had looked into those eyes and felt as though he'd been punched. He'd never felt anything like that before, and had done his level best to hide it - after all, Ben Collins, professional racing driver and Top Gear consultant, was about as far from James' 'type' as one could possibly be. It had taken Ben over a year to get James to realize that what he'd felt was not one-sided, that they both wanted the other as more than mates, and they'd finally begun seeing each other three months ago. James still had no idea how this had happened to him, but it had.

Ben smiles as he pulls off the helmet and sets it down on the ground. "You think entirely too much, you know that?"

"So I've been reliably informed," James replies, bemused, as he drops the fag and grinds it under his heel. He looks back up, his breath hitching at the hunger he sees in Ben's eyes. "Come here," he says, grabbing Ben's shoulders and pulling him into a hard kiss. "Been wanting to do that all day," he growls after breaking off the kiss several moments later.

"You and me, both," Ben says huskily, pushing his hips against James' for a moment, eyes closing briefly at the contact of their semi-hard pricks.

"God, Ben, we don't have time today," James says, reluctantly pulling away.

Ben sighs. "Yeah, well, I'll see you tonight anyway. Suppose I can wait a few more hours to feel your mouth on my cock."

"Ever the romantic, Collins."

"You love me anyway," he says, his dimples coming into play when he smiles.

James doesn't think he'll ever get tired of seeing those dimples, or any other part of Ben, if he's honest, but he could never say such things aloud. It isn't his way. "I suppose," he says with a long-suffering sigh.

Ben gets his helmet and puts it on. He looks at James, his smile soft as he reaches over and strokes the backs of his gloved fingers down James' cheek. Then the light touch is gone, the visor flips down and it is no longer his lover before him, but the Stig.

***

James doesn't think he's been this nervous since their first date. Three months since that had happened, and they still hadn't had 'proper' sex. Their schedules had been insane during those months, and they'd mostly employed hand jobs, oral sex and frottage during whatever time they could find together. Neither had wanted to rush their first time, so it had been put on hold. He wants it to be as good as he can make it for Ben, but he worries. He wonders if Ben will be disappointed or unsatisfied in some way and not tell him or that-

"You're thinking again," Ben says, smiling as he drops a light kiss on James's lips.

James can feel his skin burning with a mixture of desire and embarrassment. Ben pushes him, makes him want so much, he doesn't know what to do with it all sometimes.

"We're going to have to find a way to stop that for a bit." Ben's hand slides under James's shirt and rubs light circles over his back.

James's mouth quirks. "You're welcome to try."

"I like a challenge." Ben's voice is low, and his other hand joins the first under James's shirt, stroking up his sides until the fabric gets in his way. He reaches down to grab the hem and pulls it over James's head, dropping it on the floor before removing his own shirt.

James can't help but look at Ben's smooth, well-muscled upper body and wonder yet again how someone who keeps himself in such brilliant shape could possibly want-

"Stay with me," Ben says, nipping James's shoulder.

James swallows hard as Ben undoes his button and zip, lowering the faded denim and boxers over his hips and allowing his erection to spring free as he steps out of the clothing. He wants to touch, to taste - to do so much - and the thought that he _can_ do those things is a bit overwhelming. He gathers what wits he still possesses at this point and removes his own jeans and boxers, stepping out of them and leaving them in a pile as he pulls Ben in for a kiss - their chests, bellies and pricks rubbing as they explore each other's mouths unhurriedly.

Ben's hands map James's back, from shoulder blades down to the base of his spine before they slide down to cup his arse, pulling James tighter against him. James trembles and moans, thrusting lightly, before breaking away from the kiss.

"Bed," he says unevenly, not moving.

Ben chuckles huskily before stepping back and crossing the room to the bed. He climbs on and kneels at the center of the mattress, hand slowly stroking his cock as he looks back at James. "This tends to work better if we're both in the same place, you know."

James is surprised into laughter, and suddenly he can move again. He strides intently toward the bed, wanting nothing more than to taste some of the skin on display for him. He climbs up behind Ben and dips his head to tongue a path across the back of Ben's shoulders before nipping at the base of his neck. Ben moans and lets his head fall forward as James sucks at that spot, marking him.

There's so much he wants to _do_ , James thinks as he works his way up Ben's neck and around to nip at his earlobe, his hand reaching around to encircle Ben's cock, their fingers interlocking.

"God, yes, James," Ben moans, thrusting into their hands.

James sucks at the hinge of Ben's jaw, tightening his grip on Ben and speeding up the rhythm.

"Please," Ben whimpers, and it goes straight to James' cock.

"Can you reach the drawer?" he asks, voice low and rough.

"I can - oh _fuck_ James - do whatever it takes to keep your hand right where it is," Ben grinds out, twisting to the side to get into the drawer for the lube. "Thank Christ for flip-tops," he says a moment later as he squeezes lube into James' free hand.

James chuckles and liberally coats his prick before reaching around for more. "Quite the team we are," he says, kissing Ben's shoulder as more lube is poured into his hand.

Ben's only answer is a long moan as James traces down his cleft and circles his hole before pushing one finger in. It doesn't take him long to get a second in, but Ben is tight, too tight to be haphazard in preparing him. James takes his time, working Ben loose, twisting and stretching his opening, trying to make certain he won't be hurt. Ben is obviously enjoying the attentions, but he is impatient, pushing back on James' fingers harder each time. James inserts a third finger and Ben groans.

"James, _fuck me_. Now," he growls over his shoulder.

"I need to--"

"I'm good, I promise you," Ben says hoarsely, and James knows that he _should_ do more, but he rather desperately wants to be inside Ben's body, so instead he withdraws his fingers and reaches around one last time. Ben pours more lube in his hand and James carefully applies it before lining up his cock and pushing in.

"Oh god," Ben breathes as James slowly fills him. "James, god..."

James starts to move, but Ben is still tight, so he stops and leans forward, resting his forehead between Ben's shoulder blades. He wants nothing more than to just pound into Ben, but he won't hurt him, so he waits while Ben adjusts. It doesn't take long for Ben to push back and when James straightens up, he brings Ben with him, until they're both on their knees and in direct contact from arse to shoulder.

James wraps his arm around Ben's waist and starts to thrust gently, and Ben leans his head back against James' shoulder, his free hand gripping the back of James' neck. Ben's eyes are tightly closed and he turns his face into James' neck, his breath harsh and uneven in between the curses and begging for more.

James takes control of their combined hands on Ben's cock again and paces the strokes with his thrusts as he speeds up. Ben is moaning on each thrust and James twists their hands on Ben's prick. It pushes Ben over and his back arches with the force of his orgasm, his head pressing back hard against James's shoulder. James thrusts twice more before emptying himself with a stuttering groan.

He lets go of Ben's prick and begins stroking gently down Ben's hip and side as he leans his forehead against the back of Ben's shoulder until he can catch his breath. Christ, he thinks dazedly, before dropping a kiss on Ben's shoulder blade and gently withdrawing. He lays Ben down on his back and settles down on his side, reaching out and brushing a lock of sweaty hair off Ben's forehead.

"God, James, that was brilliant," Ben says huskily, grabbing James's hand and bringing it to his lips. He drops a kiss on his palm before intertwining their fingers. "Definitely worth waiting for."

"The sex?"

"That, too."


End file.
